


Dramione Twitter Drabbles

by d1squietude



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dramione oneshots, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Romance, dramione - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1squietude/pseuds/d1squietude
Summary: An anthology of oneshots written as twitter threads based on prompts provided by other users.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “okay i know I’ve said this before but... YULE BALL DRAMIONE !!” (@malfoyishlyy on twitter)

He always hated the color purple. Purple was for sissies who still believed in fantasies and happy-ever-afters. No, Draco liked black. It was perfectly void of any color. There were no shades of black. It was universal, consistent, constant. It never changed. But then Hermione Granger descended the Grand Staircase wearing a gown so sickeningly purple, it brought back memories of every fairy tale he’d ever read. And it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He felt a tug at his arm— a pretty little girl in a tight black dress whose talents resided in a bedroom rather than a ballroom. He could leave now, have his way with her before anyone even noticed they were gone. Maybe return to the ballroom in time for one waltz. But Draco Malfoy no longer desired a night with his date. The world now consisted of only him, Hermione Granger and that damned purple dress.

And as she hooked her tiny little fingers onto Victor Krum’s arm, Draco found himself seeing the use in shades. Shades were good. Shades were like possibilities. Choices, something he wished he could have had.

She was still the same Hermione Granger he had bullied all these years. It was still purple. But maybe he didn’t really hate either. Maybe he just hadn’t found the right shade.

“What color would you say that dress is, Pansy?” He breathed, masking his awe with a halfhearted smirk.

“Periwinkle,” his date grimaced, disgust blatant in her voice. “Nobody looks good in periwinkle.”

But Hermione Granger did. 

Periwinkle. That was his shade. Her shade. He wondered if one day that could be their shade too.


	2. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt, just a brain dump.

“Do you know how it feels to break into a thousand pieces over someone who doesn’t even know you exist, Granger?” 

She didn’t even have time to answer before Malfoy continued. Honestly, she wouldn’t have had one to offer if he had paused.

“Because I do. I know what it feels like– to yearn, to crave, to pine silently because the thought of speaking aloud is too daunting.”

“Malfoy, what—“

“It’s iniquitous, how you do it. You prance around and put on a show but you never— NEVER consider the effects of it all.”

“You can’t be serious, Malfoy.”

“Oh but I am. And you’ll never accept it, just like you’ll never accept me. And I assume that is my punishment. The one I deserve.” He looked like the words pained him as they fell from his mouth. “But it’s torture. And you’re to blame.”

He exhaled as if he’d been stung— as if the words required every atom of oxygen he could hold in his lungs. “Everything you say, everything you do. It’s maddening. And yet I can’t find a way to hate you for it.”


	3. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One paragraph oneshot: Death Eater Draco.

It was a formidable realization; He had been given free will at birth, which, from this day forward, he could never utilize. He had no Gods to pray to, but as the tip of the Dark Lord’s wand pricked his skin, Draco Malfoy cried into the void. For he was the boy with no choice.


	4. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: “Liar!!” (@dramione_uwu)

“I am not involved with Pansy Parkinson!” Draco shouted. His voice was louder now, echoing off the walls of Hermione’s office. She closed her eyes and wished she had cast muffilato before their conversation began. 

“Liar!!” Hermione shouted.

“Granger, you are the only one. The only witch.” He tried to step closer to her, but she took a few steps back. He didn’t deserve to stand close to her. 

“Forgive me, but I simply don’t believe you, Malfoy.” She crossed her arms now, wanting nothing more than to hex him.

“Well, I don’t forgive you. You may see this— us,” he motioned between him and her. “Is some sort of weekend fling. But not to me.”

Hermione’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. “I-“ She stuttered. “I don’t.”

“Then why would you assume that I feel any differently?”

“You’re always with her,” Hermione cocked her head. “Lately.”

“Would you believe me if I told you she was helping me to search for a ring?” Draco stepped forward, and this time she did not step back. 

“Ring?”

“Yes Granger, a bloody ring.”

“For some reason, I find your company rather enjoyable, Granger.” He chuckled. “And perhaps it’s a little fast, a little reckless, but I can’t get enough of you. I am not fucking Pansy Parkinson, because I cannot even fathom the idea of touching someone else the way I touch you. The way I want to touch you. For the rest of my life.”

Hermione couldn’t help the blush that rose up her neck to burn her cheeks. “Are you asking me to marry you, Draco Malfoy?” 

“Absolutely not, Granger.” He grinned.

“Liar.”


	5. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: “butterfly” (@iSab3L1s)

Draco watched as his four year old grandson played in the little park. He seemed perfectly content playing swords with a long stick he’d found on the ground. 

“He’s such a cutie, isn’t he?” Hermione’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to face her. His wife was 70 now, and didn’t look a day past 21. He stared at her for a moment before responding, taking in her beauty. “He is. Looks just like his grandmother.”

“Oh hush, you big flirt.” She slapped his on the shoulder. 

“I can’t help it Granger, it’s in my blood.”

“Let’s pray you didn’t pass it down to your grandson.” She chuckled.

“Let’s hope I did.” 

Then little tiny footsteps crunched in the bark beside their bench and Draco turned to see Orion with a wide grin on his face. 

“Look pawpaw, a butterfly!” The boy said.

On his grandson’s hand rested a big blue butterfly. Just like the ones he’d caught as a boy. 

“Oh it’s beautiful, baby!” Hermione whispered as to not scare the insect away. “You know those are papa’s favorite animal!”

“Really?” Orion’s grey eyes were wide, staring right at Draco.

Draco’s mind flashed with memories of catching butterflies with his mother, and his best friend Theo in the garden outside the manor. Those were the happiest days of his life. He couldn’t help the tear that fell from his eyes. 

“Yes, ‘Rion. Butterflies are my favorite.”


	6. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: “SHOWER. I need someone to use this prompt” (@misshighreeve)

The urge to buy Hermione Granger everything money could buy was growing stronger every second Draco Malfoy stood in the little muggle shop. There were flowers, and books, and jewelry, and food, and clothes and he simply did not have enough hands to grab it all.

He grabbed a trolley, but soon that was filled too. Carnations and daisies and little golden lockets spilled out the sides of his cart. He decided finally that perhaps this was enough.

His palms sweat as he moved to stand in the que to ‘check out.’ The muggle in front of him turned to peek at his bounty. “Payday?”

“Something like that.” Draco grinned. 

The bags barely fit in her little car. He hoped he could get home without everything spilling out. The whole ride home, he prayed that this would be enough.

He hid his goods in a closet he was sure she’d never open. He was lucky to be correct. When the night before the party arrived, Blaise and Theo groaned as they sat on the floor and helped to wrap Hermione’s gifts. 

“Do you think this will be enough?”

“YES!” They shouted in sync.

Then came her birthday. Her first birthday since they had wedded. Draco prayed that this would be enough. He hauled the gifts to the kitchen table and waited for his wife to wake. 

“Morning,” She yawned. Then her eyes fell upon every package before her. And she sighed. She bloody sighed. Draco’s heart dropped. “Is this— is this not enough?”

“Draco,” she rested a hand on his shoulder. “This is too much.”

So her birthday was spent returning every item he had bought. Except for one box of chocolates. She liked those. 

And when they got home, she was grinning. “You liked that store didn’t you?”

He stammered. “Yes, I did, actually.”

“You’re so cute.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, she lifted the lid on her chocolates. “These are my favorite, you know.”

That day, he realized his wife wasn’t like his mother, or his ex-lovers. He had SHOWERED her in roses and gold, but Hermione Granger was not a witch of materials. One measly box of chocolate caramel candies made her face light up like he’d bought her the world.

And above all else, Draco realized that Hermione Granger was perfect. Well, he already knew that part. Maybe today was just a reminder.


	7. Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: “cinnamon” (@dramioneficslut)

Draco watched intently as Hermione worked swiftly in the tiny little kitchen. Ever since they’d moved in as prefects, it seemed the witch was always in the bloody kitchen, cooking some sort of food which left his mouth watering.

“If you stare any harder, I fear you’ll burn a hole in my head, Malfoy.” Granger tittered. 

“I’m not—“

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!!”

She whipped around with a bowl and whisk still in hand. She pointed the utensil at him. 

“I’m sick of you, Malfoy.”

“Oh yeah, and why is that?” Draco cocked his head, genuinely curious.

“You’re always watching me cook, but when I offer you the food, you turn your nose up like I’ve made a heaping pile of dung!” A glob of batter flew from her whisk as she shook it at him. He narrowly dodged it.

“It certainly smells like it!!” He lied, smirking.

“Come here, right now, you pureblood prick!”

“I don’t think I will, thank you.”

Then she was stomping towards him with a scary look in her eyes. He stood up with determination. He wasn’t scared of her. Not one bit.

She didn’t stop until she was inches away from him. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Then she dipped her finger in the mixture in her bowl and held it out towards him. “Taste it.”

Draco so badly wanted to. It smelled like cinnamon and sugar and all of his favorite things. Was it a cake she was making? A pie?? But no, he wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. 

“No, Granger.”

She glared and shoved her finger towards him again. “Taste it,” she repeated.

“No.” He hissed.

And then she dropped the bowl so that it clattered to the ground, batter spraying his socked feet. “Hey, you bloody—“

But then her finger was in his mouth the second he opened it, shutting him up. He stared at her with wide eyes, afraid to close his mouth.

“Taste it!” Granger growled, shoving her finger further into his mouth. 

At that moment he made the decision to close his lips. He moved his tongue to cautiously lick the batter on her finger. He tried his best not to close his eyes and savor the taste.

It tasted as delicious as it smelled. Like cinnamon and sugar and apples. He hadn’t smelled any apples. That was a nice surprise.

Granger stood there with her finger in his mouth. Draco didn’t have the nerve to push it away. She looked ready to pounce. “It’s good isn’t it?”

Draco couldn’t lie. Wouldn’t lie. Whatever the bloody witch had been making, it tasted like heaven.

So he closed his eyes and sucked the rest of the batter off her finger, in a way he realized he shouldn’t have. When he opened his eyes, hers were softer. Caring, almost.

She pulled the finger from his lips, and it escaped with a pop. He breathed nervously. 

“Tell me you didn’t like it, I dare you.” She challenged, but it was no longer a threat.

And then Draco did something he shouldn’t have. Instead of responding, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward into a kiss. And surprisingly, she kissed back. Her mouth tasted like cinnamon too. 

When they finally parted, she smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	8. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: “midnight” (@selsunshiine3)

It was 11:50 and Granger wouldn’t shut up long enough for Draco to do it. He gripped the ring box in his pocket tightly, wondering what it would take to get her to shut up. 

Finally, he groaned and whipped his wand out. “Silencio.”

She glared at him with a fire in her eyes. How dare he silence her. 

“Granger, I hate to interrupt, but if I don’t do this now I might change my mind.” He huffed, dropping to one knee. “It pains me to say this, but I rather enjoy your company. And your big bushy hair and all your bloody books. I even put up with the Weasleys for you. Unfortunately.”

Draco pulled out the red velvet box and watched her eyes grow wide. The fire was still there, but she seemed less irritated. Good. 

“So I was wondering if perhaps you’d be willing to grace me with your insufferable presence every day for the rest of our lives?”

She nodded as the clock struck midnight. Fireworks popped all around them as he slid the ring on her finger. And thus, Hermione Granger entered the new year as his fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually an excerpt from my oneshot entitled A Gift From Fate. It fit the prompt rather well and I used it to promote my story on twitter. You can find AGFF on my profile.


End file.
